fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
PlayStation Legends Battle Royal
Playstation Legends Battle Royal is the sequel to Playstation All-Stars Battle Royal, exclusive to the PS4. Plot Months after Polygon Man was defeated for good, his energy started leaking out into the multiverse. This ended up effecting a device Dr. Nefarious was working on, giving it the ability to travel through the multiverse. The first time he uses this he ends up in a universe known as Ploymus. He then assembles as many other villains as possible and plots to steal the energy of Ploymus and use it's energy to take over his home universe. Luckily, a unknown source manages to contact the heroes of other universes and convinces them to go out and thwart the villains plots before the Multiverse is theirs for the taking. Can the legends rise up to take the villains down a few notches and save all of reality from them? Gameplay (Credit to the PSASBR Wiki for the Gameplay description :D) In PlayStation Legends Battle Royale, up to four players fight on screen using characters from various PlayStation franchises. Every character in the game has their own combat style and a super move that can be unleashed when a meter reaches its full potential from landing attacks to build AP, which is used to win. The fighting style plays similar to Nintendo's popular fightning series, Super Smash Bros. (this type of fighting game is known as a Mascot Fighter in certain circles). Blocking and rolling, as well as usage of items are also included. However, the system of building up meter to win the game, alongside sacrificing some to gain AP, is unique to the game. Around 24 different moves can be done with each character. Although it depends on the game the character comes from, usually Square button moves are basic melee attacks (an example is Raiden's sword), Triangle button moves are ranged or strong attacks (an example of ranged attacks are Ratchet's long ranged weapons and of strong attacks are Fat Princess' Ballerina moves), and Circle button moves are unique moves with special properties; such as counters, traps, the summoning of support characters, additional movement mechanics, stunning or confusing moves, etc. (an example of this is Sweet Tooth's land mine or Kratos' wings). All characters have four of each button move, with 4 on ground each and 4 in midair each as well (though despite some moves being aerial versions of a grounded move, some moves may actually a different attack in midair; one move may be different followups, and so forth). Also, the right thumbstick can be used to throw opponents (which cannot be blocked), but unlike attacking, and like attacking with an item, it forces AP to be dropped by an opponent hit by the throw (though AP gain doesn't happen on a connecting throw for the user). Before, in PSASBR, every character had three special moves to K.O opponents with. However, in PSLBR, the system is slightly different: this time the goal is to collect AP via attacking the opponent, and the player at the end of the match with the most AP wins. You can also sacrifice some AP to use a super move, which if used right could net you more AP. If you have AP knock out of yourself, don't worry: you can pick it back up if your fast enough. Characters Returning= |-|Newcomers= |-|Downloadable= |-|Full Roster= Credit to Hollow for making this great table :D Super Attacks Stages Crossover Hazards In the game, there is an option to turn on "Crossover Hazards" in the menu before a match begins. These events will have a stage hazard occur halfway through the match, with said hazard coming from a entirley different game. These events include: Gamemodes Items Bosses When you reach the end of Arcade Mode, you'll go up against one of the villains looking to take control of the whole multiverse and you'll need to defeat them. These guys play much differently then normal characters, usually being really big and extra powerful. In order to finally beat Arcade Mode, you'll need to defeat them. There are over 6 different possible Bosses that are at first chosen in the order of the amount of times you've played Arcade Mode (1 = Nefarious, 2 = Zeus, etc) but afterwords they are chosen randomly. The Bosses include: DLC *As shown above, 12 characters where sold as DLC: Aloy, Ty the Tiger, Spider-Man, Gex, Tomba, Jade, Pipo Ape, Robbit, Mega Man Volnutt, Susumu, Blasto, and Nightmare. The Spider-Man DLC also came with a Electro boss fight for Arcade Mode. *A bonus costume for every character was also sold, each one being sold in packs of 6 costing $1.00 each or $10.00 all together. They include: Trivia *Credit to Xamoel for the Logo :D *A few characters were planned for the game but scrapped, including: **Pepsi-Man (Removed due to failure to gain the rights to them) **Scorpion, Ryu, Zero, Gordon Freeman, Raving Rabbid (Removed due to lack of connection to PlayStation) **Ridge Racer, Buzz!, Soccer Player (Removed due to lack of reference for a moveset) **Bayonetta, Polygon Man (Removed due to time restrictions) *Besides a few original songs composed for it, the Groovatron and the Boombox both have a chance at playing the following songs: **N. Sanity Beach theme (Crash Bandicoot) **Last Surprise (Persona 5) **Gloo Gloo (Rayman Legends) **Death to Squishies (Ratchet & Clank) **Extra, Extra! Read all about it! (Parappa the Rapper) **Rules of Nature (Metal Gear Rising) **Never Gonna Give You Up (Rick Astley) **Aria Of The Soul (Persona 3) **Reach Out to The Truth (Persona 4) **Take Over (Persona 5 Royal) **Ripper Roo's Theme (Crash Bandicoot) Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Games Category:Golden Studios Category:Crossover Games